<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck you Classic by TheCuriousCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660428">Fuck you Classic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat'>TheCuriousCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because they all decerve nice things even if they have to TAKE THEM, Beginings of Edgy MobTale, Classic and co don't want them to be happy, Classic and co trie and take reader for themselves, Edgy skeletons are ANGRY, F/M, Hurt Rus, Multi, Murder of humans, Murder of monsters, Protective Edgy Skeletons, Reader beats their non existant asses, Reader ends up dating the Edgy skeletons, Reader is tierd, Reader won't let ANYONE hurt her boys, reader just wants to sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:57:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to go back to sleep but to be completely honest that was your default. It wasn't YOUR fault you worked for a bitch that wanted to kill you by work load alone. Working long hours might not be so bad though when it leads you to your skeletons (Even if your first meeting sucked ass) but this brings you a new set of problems.</p><p>1. Who were these other skeletons trying o get into your pants while insulting your boys?<br/>2. How where your boys (who were just as broke as you if not more so) able to get you all of these nice things?<br/>3. What happened to the nice rug in there apartment and why was the spare room so dusty?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sans/Reader/Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to stop pretending that I have will power, I'm just going post all of my Ideas and update them when I can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monsters had been on the service for about a decade, it was sort of old news by this point and a mostly accepted fact. Some monster hate groups still existed but they where few and largely ignored. They came in clans, separated my the mages when they put the barrier up, the further down the mountain the clans were the worst off they were. It was heartbreaking to hear about the ones who starved but none of that really mattered to you... at least that's what you thought.</p><p>You have been standing at this counter for hours, this isn't a joke. Your co-workers Loraine and William ‘convinced' you to take over their shifts, by 'convinced' you mean that they both called in sick minutes before their shifts and the manger threatened to fire you if you left after your shift. So, triple shift, yay. The clock seems to tick extra slowly just to spite you and you can barely stay awake. No one's even coming in! It's torture. But soon it's over and you're stumbling out of the restaurant and into the dark street, you have a choice you realize. You could go home the long but safe way and have very little sleep before you have to get up for your shift tomorrow or you could go home the fast way but that would mean walking through like, six dimly lit alley ways... you would get to sleep more though... and you would be walking in the dark anyway so it would be safer to get home fast... Ok fine, it wasn’t really much of a choice in your sleep addled mind but the fact that you considered going the safe way was something you’re sure your parents would be proud of. You’re happy to say that nothing happens in the first alley which is of course where your luck ends but really, one out of six in the middle of the night is a good score. You make it about half way through the second alley when you hear a couple voices, you dart into the shadows and hold your breath. A habit you earned by doing stupid stuff like this all of the time.</p><p>“... get what’s coming to him the fuckin' freak of nature” a large greasy man says to the skinny stick like woman on his arms as a group of men drag another taller man into the alley. The woman just nods once with a vacant expression, you almost make a sound at the sight of them throwing the man into the wall but he suddenly looks at you with pulsing purple eye lights. He tilts his head to the side as the large man chuckles. “Now that we have some privacy let’s try this again.” He nods to the group who then circle the monster, one raises a crowbar and You are filled with a sense of Justice. </p><p>You dart out and swing your heavy rucksack at the mans head making him drop the crowbar, the woman watches vacantly as you quickly dip down and grab it. The tall monster uses your distraction summon a bunch of bones, cool. You slam the crowbar into one mans knee with a sickening crack, one trying to stab you in the back but gets a bone through his chest from arm to arm. "Joey!" you hear one shout alerting you to his presence, you spin and smash the crowbar across his face.</p><p>"Wilbert!” Another shouts before a bone rips through his throat and impales the one next to him. Now it’s just you, the monster, the large man and his shocked... girlfriend?</p><p>“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing” the man says, ignoring the monster. “You look like you’d be fun to break, doesn’t she bitch” the woman nods, you tighten your hold on the crowbar. The man smirks at you then takes out a gun and shoots the woman in the back of the head, you stumble back in shock. She dies with a smile on her face, what the fuck did this guy do to her?!? He steps closer to you and gets several bones impaled into him, he falls to his knees and points the gun towards the monster so you slam the crowbar on to his wrist making him drop it. “My.... father will *herk* get you ... for this” the man falls onto his face, you poke him and when he doesn’t move you rush to the monsters side.</p><p>“Are you ok?” You ask as you check what you can see of him, he’s a skeleton which is really weird but you push past it. One of his eye sockets is slightly larger than the other and surrounded by cracks, there is a slight dribble of glittery purple coming from a crack at the top of his skull and one of his arms is bent the wrong way.</p><p>“...shopping...” your eyes dart back to his skull, he tries to push himself up with his bad arm and immediately regret it. You take out your work shirt and turn it into a makeshift sling, also something you learnt from situations like this. “I need to get it, dropped it when they grabbed it. Can’t afford more” he looks delirious at this point. </p><p>“I’ll get it for you ok, where did you drop it?” He makes a vague gesture to the left of the alley entrance he was dragged in. “Ok, just try to stay awake. Here, guard my bag.” You put the rucksack next to him and dart out of the alley, on you left a little up the road are two discarded bags. You run towards them and your heart sinks, the glass jars of tomato sauce are smashed and sour cream tub has broken filling the bags. The lasagna, pasta and fajita boxes are soaked through and the glass has gotten stuck in the cheese as well as the packets of cooked chicken. There is a small shopping list that managed to survive most of the carnage.</p><p>‘Food to last the month’ there are dish ingredients with names next to them making you realize that the monster was shopping for six. You know that this wouldn’t last the month and it makes your heart sink, you look around and spot a small shop a little further away. You run towards it with the list, you speed through and buy them an actual months worth of shopping as well as the sauces that are at the bottom. It hurts your wallet very much but you know you’d do it again. You then run back to the alley.</p><p>"... you came" he whispers as he clutches your rucksack before he slumps to the side, shit. You run over and gently set the shopping down.</p><p>“Hey, wake up.... Come on... please!” He doesn’t wake. Ok, fuck. </p><p>You gently pry your rucksack out of his clawed hand and dump your work stuff out then you quickly pack it with as much shopping as you can, once it’s full you swing it onto your back and start condensing the other bags. You end up with five bags, the one filled with your work clothes goes onto the monsters lap and the others around your wrists. Now the hard part, you put his good arm around your neck then slip your arms under him and lift. He’s surprising light for someone so tall. You make it all the way home without any more trouble making your score five out of six! New high score! It’s very difficult getting into your apartment, so difficult that you don’t realize your being watched but you manage in the end. You put him on your bed, it’s awkward but with how tall he is you don’t have any other options.</p><p>Just as your putting the bags down in the kitchen you hear a knock at your front door, your heart jumps into your throat but you swallow it down and get up. As you approach the front door you grab your trusty bat and hide it behind you (you had gotten it when your neighbors ex husband had gotten drunk and tired to brake down your door instead of hers).... it’s more skeletons, five to he exact. You drop the bat and quickly pull them in. You shut and lock the door before turning to them.</p><p>"He’s this way, I don’t know how to help him so I just tried to make him as comfortable as possible” you tell them as you lead them to your bedroom.</p><p>“WHAT HAPPENED?” The short skeleton wearing purple asks as you push the door open.</p><p>“He was dragged into an alley I was in and attacked, I helped him take care of them but he was already hurt so I brought him here. He passed out when I got his shopping.” Two of the short skeletons and one of the tall skeletons go over and start checking him over.</p><p>“names rus darlin, thanks for helpin' him” the tall one that stayed said. You nod because now that the adrenaline is fading you feel like you’re about to pass out.</p><p>“ ‘m red sweetheart. ya said that ya got his shopin'?” You nod again and lead them to it, you empty the bag with your work stuff then sleepily move the stuff from your rucksack into it. You mange to smile at them when your done just before you pass out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up on your couch covered in a thin blanket. You’re confused at first but then you spot Red curled up in your reading chair fast asleep, it all comes back. You just witnessed several murders, fuck. Your mind starts swimming and you feel like you're going to be sick but then your phone alarm goes off. It's the one to tell you that it's time to walk out the door. Now you feel sick for a different reason. Oh god, if you're late your manager is going to kill you. </p><p>You scramble up and almost trip on Rus who seemed to be sleeping on the floor next to the sofa. You don't have time to shower so as you're getting dressed you baby wipe the blood away in areas it would be visible then you jot down a quick note about where you've gone before you rush out the door. You hope your new guests don't panic at your absence... or take it as a sign to rob you blind, that would suck.</p><p>Your day is shit, one of the not edgy kings decides to use <em>your</em> restaurants to hold some talk or whatever so as the only non-racist working there you get to be the one to run around and put on fake smiles. To top it all off it seems that some of the <em>monsters</em> are racists and take great pleasure in tripping you on thin air while your holding piping hot food or knocking into you while carrying freezing drinks. The only thing keeping you from giving these fucker a piece of your mind (Both the asshole monsters and your co-workers who have spent the whole time snickering at you) is that you <strong>need</strong> this job. So you smile and you make sure your the only one hit by everything. (You think that half the reason they are doing this secretly is so that you can get food or drinks on them. Then they can actually rip into you for a reason that isn't your race.) You even thank them for coming as they leave, you only get scoffs in response from the large fish lady but the king gives you a nod that looks semi respectful so you think that they might return... oh fuck! These assholes are <strong><em>coming back!</em></strong></p><p>You don't have a spare change of clothes at work and even if you did you're covered in the blood of others so you wouldn't change here anyway. That doesn't mean that the multiple burns now littering your skin don't hurt like a bitch. Your manager (in the only act of kindness you've ever seen from her in your four years working here) lets you go home half an hour before your shift actually ends. She says that it's because you look like trash and are beginning to smell like it too but you can see the pity in her eyes, not enough to stop her from throwing you at them again next time they turn up but you'll take what you can get. </p><p>Every step in the direction of your home aggravates the burns were they have decided to attach themselves to your clothes and you feel like your being both watched and judged the whole time. By the time you walk into your apartment you are so much of a mess that you completely forget you have guests. Once you shut your front door you use it to sink onto the floor and start sobbing.</p><p>"hey doll glad to se.... what da fuck! shit doll are ya ok? boss! doll's hurt an' crying an' covered in food... an' also drenched in alcohol! hey, hey it's ok. your gonna be ok. my little bro is da best at healing, he'll patch ya right up. <strong>boss!</strong>" You try to stop crying so you can tell Red that you're ok but now that you've started you can't stop. Red's shouting summons the tall unnamed skeleton monster who you now assume is named Boss.</p><p>"SMALL HUMAN, WHO DID THIS TO YOU? YOU HAVE TAKEN QUITE SERIOUS FIRE DAMAGE. RED, HOLD HER UP SO THAT SHE STOPS AGGRAVATING THE WOUNDS ON HER BACK. HERE HUMAN, I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BOSS, WILL HEAL THE DAMAGE. IT WILL BE LIKE IT WAS NEVER THERE!" Suddenly you're floating, the weightlessness makes you panic before Boss puts one of his skeletal hands on you and peace washes over you. For some reason you can taste gooseberry and Strawberry? You want to ask about it but Boss is moving away and you realize that you don't hurt anymore, you give him a big watery smile as Red sets you down.</p><p>"Thank you, Boss. I feel a lot better."</p><p>He puffs up like a proud peacock. "WELL OF COURCE YOU DO. NOW, BLACK AND RAZZ ARE MAKING DINNER TO THANK YOU FOR SAVING MUTT SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A SHOWER THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED."</p><p>"Oh! You guys don't have to do that! Anyone would have done the same thing, it was really no trouble."</p><p>"YES, WELL YOU MAY THINK SO BUT WE DO NOT. ALSO DINNER IS ALMOST READY SO THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT NYE HE HE!" He strikes a pose and you melt a little.</p><p>"Thank you then. This is super cool of you guys." For a fraction of a second you think that his eye lights change shape but it happens so fast you aren't sure. </p><p>No one says anything else so you smile at them and go to your room to get a change of clothes, you notice that Mutt(? he did say you saved Mutt, that's an odd name... to be honest, they're all odd names) is still asleep but that he looks a lot better. A weight that you didn't know was there is lifted off of your shoulders. You grab some comfy clothes (carful not to get any food or unknown drinks on them) and carry them back to your shower. You spend a little longer than you usually would under the warm spray but you feel like you're allowed to hog some of the buildings hot water supply after the two days you just had. Once your out and dressed you make your way into your living room that is filled with wonderful smelling burritos, it makes you realize that you haven't eaten yet. Everyone is already sitting (even Mutt) and waiting for you so you hurry over, you don't want to make them wait longer to eat. One of the shorter ones (Black or Razz, your not sure) plates you up with a smile.</p><p>"GOOD AFTERNOON HUMAN, MY NAME IS RAZZ. I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T INTRODUCE MYSELF LAST NIGHT BUT I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT MY BROTHER MUTT."</p><p>You smile back, now you know who everyone is you just need to remember their names. "That's ok, I completely understand."</p><p>"STILL, SOMEONE OF MY STANDING SHOULD...." He tales off and shrinks in on himself a little, you don't like that at all.</p><p>"Really, I think that it's really cool how much you care about your brother. I would have been more insulted if you introduced yourself last night before you at least checked on him." He straitens back up.</p><p>"YES, YOU ARE CORRECT HUMAN." Mutt sends you a pleased smile before you all dig into your food. OMG, this is the best thing you've ever tasted! Black looks very pleased to hear this. But then it's all over and Boss is leaning forward.</p><p>"SO, NOW THAT DINNER IS FINISHED I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO ATTACKED YOU." All eye lights snap to you in varying degrees of shock and anger. Oh dear...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>